


The Last Time John Underestimated Jacob

by Seeded



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), Brothers, Daddykink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Seduction, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeded/pseuds/Seeded
Summary: *PLEASE REFOLLOW MY NEW TUMBLR. I GOT LOCKED OUT! https://www.tumblr.com/cultofedensgateJohn has banged the deputy and Joseph is sending the Dep to Jacob as John is weak.... Jacob is also hot for the Dep though.Ever the reader of people Jacob decides to capitalise on Johns insecurities/inadequacy.John is a jerk and thinks there's no way anyone could be hot for Jacob





	The Last Time John Underestimated Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I suck at titles
> 
> This could be a slight AU as they are swapping the Dep rather than Dep escaping and being rounded up and if you squint there's a little Jacob/John incest brewing
> 
> Jacob is implied to have been a daddy to some women in his time, fleeting references to Johns adoptive parents and their religious mania, John's tattooing himself as a form of self harm....may have missed some....

Joseph Seed was furious and that was rare enough, he barely raised his voice, he'd always been a quiet kid and he carried the memories of their fathers enraged screaming, as if in response to that Joseph used his words and eyes to communicate but when he was pushed, as he frequently was with John, he was so like their father it made Jacob uncomfortable

The reason for this fury was walking in on John balls deep in a blissed out Deputy. John's weaknesses for sins of the flesh were well known but Joseph had thought they were under control, only Joseph thought that though. Everyone in Hope County knew about Holly and the others.  
John was insatiable and needy, his huge but fragile ego needed to be satisfied. The Dep refused to say yes to anything so John greased the wheels with some Bliss which led to the Dep, who had refused John so often, suddenly compliant. This had given him a raging hard-on which he had buried in her suddenly willing flesh

Joseph had arrived earlier than he was supposed to and was greeted by John wearing the Deps legs like a necklace...cue the fury.  
John punished himself, just like he'd done as a child with the Duncans, praying and flagellation, beating his lust away while Joseph talked him through it and after blood had been shed, prayers finished and John cried it would be all back to normal....until John got hold of some coke and/or a willing body  
On it went and now here was Jacob, waiting for his transfer. He knew John would fail, the Dep was cute.  
Jacob had more self control than John so he'd be able to keep his cock under control and he didn't need the affirmation that John did, he'd had enough people jump on his dick voluntarily over the years.

An embarrassed John was there, in his truck, the van containing the Dep and some stragglers that looked strong and able was being driven by one of the faithful. John got out and slammed the door, looking apprehensive, he'd feared Josephs rage but he also feared Jacobs mocking  
"Having to pass your toy along huh?" Jacob raised his eyebrow  
"Fuck off" John sniped  
"Typical baby of the family, selfish, spoiled and won't share" Jacob mocked  
John sighed sharply and looked down "I made a mistake, won't happen again. I've atoned for my wrongdoing and begged forgiveness" he showed Jacob a fresh bandage at his wrist that Jacob guessed was a tattoo John had given himself, he was like one of those cutters except he had to put his own flair on it. It was no surprise that he had pride carved on himself more than any other sin  
Jacob just looked at him, expressionless  
"She's stubborn, she's crabby, she keeps escaping, she's quiet as a mouse, she never cries and she's all yours" John gestured to the truck carrying her "She might like you better anyway, her father was a marine apparently" Jacob could tell this was a dig, John never thought Jacob held any appeal for the faithful or the prisoners, in his mind Jacobs scars and lack of conventionally attractive features rendered him as the least attractive member of the family.  
Jacob was never vain so his wounds didn't worry him, they were reminders of his strength and he wore them proudly. He had learned that this was attractive to women in it's own way.

It gave him an aura that drew certain types of female, looking for men of power and men who would protect them, women who wanted to be spanked or tied up and called kitten or little girl, the first time he was fucking someone and she called him daddy he had to stop for a while and go back to eating her pussy for a while or he'd have cum too soon

"Did she not respond well to your torture?"  
"Atonement.....my atonement" John reminded him "and no she didn't so maybe your music therapy will work"  
This was another of John's problem, he couldn't let shit lay. Had to have his little games.....Jacob knew the weak spots, John may have been dismissive of Jacobs scars but he knew he lacked Jacobs presence,  
John hurt people to try and prove he was strong  
Jacob knew he was strong and he was feared all the more for it  
The plan was formed and the weak spots were calculated, now to go for the throat  
"Give me a day or two, I'll start to break her down"  
John snorted "Good luck"  
"If the music doesn't get her then I'll find another way"  
"Another way?" John took the bait  
Jacob began "Can't you just see it now? My big rough hands catching on her smooth milky skin? Knotting her soft hair in my fist as I kiss her softly?"

John looked confused

"Her father was a marine you said? So when she grew up he wasn't there much...you know what that does to little girls don't you?"

John scratched behind his neck

"I could just tell her war stories and as I spoke lower she'd lean in closer and closer, her legs opening in spite of herself and then it'd just take a look and she'd be mine, a kiss and then some reassurance that I'd never tell Joseph and she'd be on her back, my beard scratching the inside of her thighs....how's she taste? She scream or moan?"

John was hanging on Jacobs words with a strange expression on his face

"I'd pull her hair and tell her I was her daddy now and she'd cum..... she's a dainty little thing, her head is the size of my hand. She'd feel so protected and safe as I gave her all that affection she needs. Covering her body with mine and looking in her eyes as I fucked her slow and hot. One hand playing with her pussy, keeping her wet. She'd be my little girl by the end and nothing you could do to her body would ever wipe what I'd put in her mind"

John's mouth was slightly open and his breathing was slightly labored

"But the music box usually works" Jacob changed his tone, enjoying the utter surprise that crossed his baby brothers face

The Dep had been brought up to the hospital now and was being led to a cage by one of the lieutenants, "Thanks for the new meat" he said to John as he walked past


End file.
